parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Dumbo part 9
the Ringmaster frustrated has Mrs Jumbo locked away in solitary confinement and puts up a sign that says danger mad elephant keep out inside the cage Mrs Jumbo is sad becuase she has been seperated from Dumbo for one little misunderstanding she did not mean to scare the customers she was only trying to protect Dumbo she also has a chain on her foot to prevent her from breaking out meanwhile the Gummi Bears sit sadly in the tent Tummi gee i feel awful on what happened to Mrs Jumbo she was only trying to protect her son Gruffi why didnt the Ringmaster understand it Cubbi i hear the other elephants gossiping Elephant darling it was so funny oh my dear can you bear it when she doused the Ringmaster i just throught id die after all one musnt forget that one is a lady youre right dear yes oh thats very true oh well i suppose thats mother love but it is certiantly no excuse for what she did mother love might cover a mulitude of sins its true my dear she has such a streak in meanwhile a little mouse named Timothy Q Mouse is eating peanuts Timothy Q Mouse cant a guy eat in peice Tummi hey look a circus mouse lets meet him Elephants yes but mother love does Timothy Q Mouse gossip gossip always gossiping Tummi hello mr mouse Timothy Q Mouse oh hi guys you look real funny what are your names Tummi im Tummi and these are my comrads Zummi Gruffi Sunni Cubbi and Grammi and were the Gummi Bears Timothy Q Mouse nice to meet you i am Timothy Q Mouse do hear those elephants Gruffi sure do theyre gossiping about what Mrs Jumbo did to protect Dumbo Elephants girls girls listen i have a trunk full of dirt well darling go on tell us well i heard today that they put her in solitary confinement oh how awful you dont mean it i dont blame her for anything youre absolutely right its all the fault of that little f r e a k Cubbi now that wasnt nice Elephants yes him with those ears only a mother could love Timothy Q Mouse whats the matter with his ears i dont see anything wrong with them Zummi me either thats how he was born he cant help it Sunni thats right i think theyre cute Elephants girls girls girls dont forget that we elephants always walked with dignity his disgrace is our own shame yes thats true very true oh indeed it is well frankly i wouldnt eat at the same bale of hay with him no right me either dearie should i say nor thats just how i feel about it suddenly Dumbo walks by Elephants here he comes hmm pretend you dont see him and they ignore him and turn their backs Tummi now thats not nice Timothy Q Mouse how do like that giving him the cold shoulder Grammi we should get them for that Timothy Q Mouse poor little guy there he goes without a friend in the world nobody to turn to oh i ll do something about this Gruffi lets take some action and they spook the elephants Elephants a Mouse ahh ahh and they run Timothy Q Mouse so you like to pick on little guys huh so why dont you pick on me he twitches his nose frightening the elephants and Gruffi makes a scary face at them Gruffi there how does that feel huh Timothy Q Mouse a proud race over stuffed hay bags Tummi oh Timothy this one will be funny and he turns around Timothy Q Mouse boo and the elephants shiver with fear Gruffi hope you ninnys learned your lesson Category:Dumbo Parts